Universos alternativos
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Siempre estás a una decisión de una vida totalmente diferente. 2. "Yamato se preguntaba si hubiesen sido amigos cercanos si no se hubiera mudado a Shimane con su padre al terminar el séptimo grado. Sora y Taichi habían terminado como pareja, cosa que no le sorprendía. Pero no tenía idea de lo que habría cambiado si él se hubiese quedado en esa ciudad..."
1. El canto del cisne

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

 **Universos alternativos**

Para GreenIllusions.

 _1._ El canto del cisne

* * *

Mimi se encuentra con la certeza muy temprano en su existencia. Las leyendas se mezclan entre los hombres y criaturas, los ángeles se pintan en oscuridad y las hadas cambian de forma, la bondad se torna tierra fértil para una semilla oscura. Las palabras dejan de tener una razón y se pierden en el viento.

—¿Qué significa?

Lo que había oído la hacía mensajera de la muerte. A ella, que ha luchado una vida por la paz, o eso creía. El recuerdo es tal vez una distorsión.

—Puedes sentir cuando la muerte está cerca. Puedes cantar la canción —le responde.

—La música... ¿es bonita?

—A veces no. Todos tenemos una canción que es solo nuestra. Eso lo verás por tu cuenta.

De algún modo no le sorprende esa respuesta. Teme preguntarle cómo es la que suena en su corazón.

—Pero, Mimi, hay algo importante que debes saber: no controlamos el destino. Solo podemos interferir una vez. Y _siempre_ hay un precio.

.

* * *

.

Los conoce un día blanco, lleno de nieve y sonrisas apagadas. Mientras los ve jugar en la nieve, se queda entre sombras. Bajo la luz del sol, vestidos en verde y azul, contra el más puro color parecen irreales. Aún cuando la que no debería estar allí es ella. Tal vez es sólo una sensación porque no está allí sin razón.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? —el más pequeño le pregunta, como si la hubiera visto todo el tiempo, como si no tuviera miedo de ver a una extraña rondando su casa.

Mimi mira al mayor y se encuentra con unos ojos tan azules como los del pequeño, más desconfiados tal vez. Por un segundo, cree que hay algo pero el rostro se pinta de rojo y se aleja de su mirada.

—Nuestro abuelo nos dice que Shimane es un lugar mágico, ¿verdad, hermano? ¡Ella tiene que ser un hada! Eres un hada, ¿verdad?

Mimi no está jamás segura si puede responder con la verdad. Tampoco se ha acercado tanto, antes. Saben muchos de su existencia, en ese mundo que tiene tantas leyendas como verdades, pero muchos temen a lo que no entienden.

—Tal vez —dice.

El rostro del pequeño cae y luego mira a Mimi con intención.

Ella sabe lo que está viendo. Su cabello que evoca al rosado y su vestido que recuerda la primavera. Las lágrimas que dejaron huellas en su rostro. Mimi siempre llora cuando las canciones se terminan.

—Pero tienes magia, ¿cierto? ¿Puedes ayudar a mi abuelito? Está enfermo.

—Takeru. —La voz del mayor suena como advertencia y Mimi se encuentra perdida entre ellos, sin saber qué decirles. Ella no ve la muerte como algo de lo que debe salvarse.

Sería fácil responder con la verdad, explicarles que por alguna motivo se encontraba atada a su familia y lo había estado por generaciones, por tanto tiempo que olvidó las razones. Ella aún es mensajera de la muerte y la canción del que los niños llaman abuelo, hermosa y tranquila como es, se encuentra a unas notas del final. Podría decirles que ella lo ayudará a llegar al descanso final, que cuidará su alma para que llegue al otro mundo, pero no la comprenderían.

La inocencia en esos ojos azules todavía es demasiado fuerte para que sus palabras tuviesen el significado que ella desea transmitir.

—No soy ese tipo de hada.

Los ojos del más joven, Takeru, se iluminaron pese a la negación pero es el otro niño, solemne, el que Mimi no sabe interpretar. Es mayor y se pregunta si él entiende más. Se pregunta qué está pensando.

En la noche, más lejos de lo acostumbrado, Mimi canta.

.

* * *

.

—Mi abuelo murió —le dice Takeru al muñeco de nieve que había hecho. Mimi todavía está por allí, todavía escucha, y las noticias no le sorprenden. La tristeza, en cambio, sí.

—Mamá dice que así tenía que ser... Él se estaba sintiendo muy mal, Takeru.

—El hada se fue.

—¿Qué?

—El hada. Ayer me dijo que no podía ayudar y quería decirle que... que no debí pedirle eso. Y ahora ya no está.

—Ella puede decirnos su nombre la próxima vez que la veamos.

—¿Crees que la volveremos a ver, hermano?

Se toma un momento y escucha. La canción del pequeño es alegre, sonrisas y brillos en su melodía. La del mayor es nostálgica, hermosa y solitaria, destellos de un anhelo que ella desconoce. Ninguna de las dos está cerca del final. Mimi espera no volver a escucharlas en un largo, largo tiempo.

—Está bien —Mimi se ríe cuando los ve saltar, la sorpresa desdibujando su tristeza.

Por un largo momento, no hay palabras.

.

* * *

.

Le toma un poco de tiempo reconocer a Takeru la siguiente vez que los ve. El mayor es más alto y el pequeño tiene los ojos rojos, un dolor que ella no conoce del todo. Que tal vez no recuerda. Los escucha en la lejanía y hablan de separaciones.

La encontraron cuando se sentó para cepillarse el cabello. Quizá dejó que la encontraran. Ella no tiene razón para estar allí pero Mimi no sigue las reglas cuando no quiere.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta el más pequeño, impetuoso. Siempre más ansioso, más inocente. Parece no querer dejarle oportunidad para escapar.

Ella duda.

—Soy Mimi.

—Me llamo Takeru y este es mi hermano Yamato.

 _«_ Nombres viejos», ella piensa. Tal vez tengan almas que también lo son y por eso ella se siente atada a ellos.

—Hola, Takeru —saluda con una pequeña sonrisa, obediente—. Hola, Yamato. Me alegra mucho conocerlos.

—¿Eres nuestra hada _madrina?_

Se ríe.

—No lo soy.

—¿Puedes conceder deseos?

—No soy esa clase de hada —dice ella con tristeza—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Y de qué clase eres? —pregunta Yamato, reacio.

—Soy de las que no deben hacer enojar —dice, sinceramente—. De las que puede ayudarles solo una vez, así que deben pensarlo bien antes de pedirme algo.

—No quiero irme de casa. ¿Puedes hacer que mi mamá cambie de opinión?

—Las personas tienen libre albedrío.

Por supuesto, ellos no la entienden del todo.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—Si nos perdemos de nuevo en un centro comercial...

Mimi le sonríe.

—Puedo llegar más lejos que eso.

Yamato arruga el ceño.

—Dijiste que no podías ayudar a mi abuelo cuando estaba enfermo.

—La canción de tu abuelo estaba llegando al final.

—¿La canción?

—Todos tenemos una canción.

—¿Mi canción es bonita?

Mimi asiente.

—¿Y la de mi hermano?

—¡Takeru!

—Las dos son muy hermosas. La tuya es muy alegre, como alas de esperanza. La de Yamato es…

—¿Podrías salvar a Takeru si algo le pasa? —interrumpe el mayor y sus mejillas están pintadas de rojo.

Mimi piensa en lo mucho que ese niño debe sufrir en silencio para que su canción sea tan triste.

—Sí. Pero tienes que pedirlo cuando sea el momento.

Takeru mira a Yamato por un momento. Luego, se vuelve a Mimi.

—¿Te vas a ir otra vez?

—Me iré.

—¿Te volveremos a ver?

—Tal vez.

Takeru de repente la abraza y Yamato estira los brazos para detenerlo. Mimi le caricia el cabello que se asoma bajo su sombrero, porque no puede reaccionar más allá de eso.

—No dejes a mi hermano solo —dice Takeru, en voz baja—. Voy a estar con mamá pero mi papá trabaja mucho y necesita a alguien que lo cuide. ¿Eso es algo que puedo pedirte?

Yamato mira a su hermano como si jamás lo hubiera visto.

Las canciones se tornan tristes, pero todavía suenan. Falta mucho para que terminen.

—Sí.

.

* * *

.

Mimi se queda cuando Takeru se va. Por un largo tiempo, eso es todo.

.

* * *

.

—No tienes que quedarte, ¿sabes? Voy a cumplir catorce.

—Eres todo un adulto.

Yamato le da una mirada agria y Mimi sonríe, dulcemente. Ella finge que no se da cuenta cuando los ojos azules se apaciguan y se derrite el hielo que esconde detrás de sus párpados. Yamato es inalcanzable, por momentos. Pero cuando no lo es, Mimi quiere abrazarlo.

Nunca había escuchado una canción tan triste y tan hermosa.

.

* * *

.

—¿Me dirás que tipo de hada eres?

—Ustedes nunca hicieron la pregunta correcta —ella le dice con un guiño—. Pero has aprendido en este tiempo. Te tomó bastante.

Yamato sacude la cabeza pero es impaciente y su temperamento arde bajo la superficie.

—Muchos de los tuyos usan la palabra _banshee_ para los que son como yo.

—¿ _Banshee_?

—Hay muchas leyendas. Algunos piensan que atraemos a la muerte. Puedes buscar la información que quieras, pero todos te dirán algo diferente.

—Entonces... La canción que escuchas... Cuando se termina-

—Sí.

Más suave, él pregunta: —¿La oyes hasta que termina?

—Mi deber es cantar las últimas notas de la canción. A veces parece que va a terminar pero es solo una pausa... Otras veces es tan abrupto que no me da tiempo.

Yamato se queda mirándola.

—¿Puedes evitar que pase? ¿Qué una canción se termine?

Mimi asiente y en su expresión, ella sabe, Yamato puede leer la sinceridad.

—Pero hay un precio.

—¿Cuál es?

—No preguntes, Yamato-kun.

—¿Tienes una canción?

—Todos tenemos una canción.

.

* * *

.

—Takeru y mi madre se están mudando cerca.

La idea no le sorprende a Mimi. Ella piensa en los niños de oro que conoció un día blanco y en la sonrisa que se destiñe cada vez más en el rostro de Yamato. Su canción es azul, profunda y es un lamento. Ella espera escuchar algo más, una huella de su corazón bondadoso.

La música es impredecible en algunos casos.

—Eso es bueno.

Algo en su respuesta congela a Yamato y Mimi no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que vio esos ojos convertidos en témpanos. Hace tiempo que olvidó ser una humana y a veces siente que casi... _casi_.

—Ya puedes irte.

—¿Qué?

—Le promestiste a Takeru que te quedarías. Él vuelve... así que ya puedes irte. No te necesito.

Mimi lo mira por un largo momento y luego se ríe. Es un sonido que parece un llanto y Yamato se pregunta, no por primera vez, por qué no puede ser amable con su amiga.

—Estoy atada a la familia desde antes de que nacieras —Mimi le dice, porque a veces es imprudente y porque estar entre los humanos le remueve cosas y la helada desconfianza que veía en los ojos de Yamato por fin, _por fin_ , tiene sentido—. Siempre estoy cerca.

Yamato la mira durante una eternidad. Mimi se pasa el peine por el cabello y suspira una canción.

—Si te pido que te vayas, ya no te veré.

—No me verás —acepta. Muchos mortales no pueden verla, es cuestión de querer que lo hagan o no.

—Pero vas a estar cerca.

—Lo estaré.

—…

—¿Así me dirás adiós? Qué frío, Yamato-kun.

No espera que la abrace, tampoco que sus ojos se empañen pero no se sorprende tanto como debería. Mimi le acaricia el cabello rubio antes de alejarse y, muy suavemente, le dice adiós.

.

* * *

.

Takeru regresa cuando Mimi se va. Por un largo tiempo, eso es todo.

Hasta que ya no.

.

* * *

.

Yamato la llama una noche, muchas noches después del adiós unilateral, y ella está cerca porque siempre estuvo cerca.

No tiene que preguntar por qué.

La alegría de Takeru está apagándose en el fondo y ella puede escucharla tan claramente que su garganta comienza a llorar. Es el final de un acorde y siente que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas que no debería derramar.

La canción de Takeru suena todavía como alas de esperanza, con promesas de futuro y la búsqueda de una luz.

—Mimi —Yamato dice su nombre por primera vez y es un sonido tan roto, tan triste como su canción—. Fue un accidente. Había un estúpido payaso y Takeru... No puede ser el final, no puede... Tiene quince años, Mimi.

La música es imprevisible, a veces.

—Tienes que pedírmelo, Yamato —le recuerda, muy suave.

No es tarde todavía.

Ella se sorprende al ver su renuencia, sus ojos llenos de nubes y algo que no llega a comprender.

—Me dijiste que había un precio.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es?

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Una canción _debe_ terminar, y así una vida por otra. Es un precio justo.

Mimi siempre tuvo miedo de decirlo en voz alta porque eso le daría la idea de la verdad y por eso rara vez lo piensa. No muchos lo saben entre los humanos pero los ojos de Yamato están llenos de tormenta y de aceptación.

—Lo pagaré. Haré lo que sea. _Sálvalo_.

Sus ojos suplican.

Mimi escucha la canción de Yamato una última vez, triste y hermosa, todavía en su máximo esplendor, y luego desaparece.

.

* * *

.

Visita a Takeru en el hospital, invisible para miradas ajenas. Ya no es el niño que conoció pero aún puede ver el recuerdo en las facciones de su rostro. Mimi cierra los ojos al mundo y se pierde en la melodía. Puede escuchar su canción, que suena con la de Takeru, la alegría que se niega a renunciar, y la de Yamato, que la siente tan cerca aunque esté tan lejos y que es tan melancólica como siempre ha sido.

Mimi sonríe al pensar en esos niños de oro que conoció en un día de nieve y a los que estuvo atada más allá de la razón. Ella no debía estar presente pero nunca siguió las reglas cuando no quiso y en ese momento, cuando la canción de Takeru comienza a ahogarse en su garganta, ella sabe que no puede cortar los acordes de Yamato ni puede dejar que una luz se extinga en los ojos del pequeño.

Una canción tiene que terminar. Ese es el precio de la intervención.

Y solo puede ocurrir una vez.

Mimi canta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Decidí abrir una colección nueva con esta historia. Estaba ayudando a mi sobrina con una tarea cuando me encontré con un apartado dedicado a las _banshee_ y la verdad es que esta historia es toda una mezcla entre las leyendas que encontré.

¡Green! Te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, espero que hayas tenido un gran día.

Muchas gracias por leer :)


	2. La música habló

**Universos alternativos**

Para ElRomanceroNica93.

2\. La música habló.

* * *

—El horóscopo dice que deberías usar la Ley de la atracción, Yamato.

—¿ _Qué_?

En el pequeño apartamento, su voz parecía alcanzar todos los rincones pero su acompañante ni se molestó en levantar la mirada de la revista. Las uñas rosas de Mimi captaron su atención cuando la miró.

—Sí, mira, _aquí_ lo dice —Mimi señaló el artículo con aire despreocupado y él se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tardarían Sora en regresar; quería un poco de tranquilidad en su departamento y no lo conseguiría hasta que Mimi tuviese la llave que abriese el suyo—. Sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? Tienes que aprender a pensar en positivo y sé, _sé_ que eso es difícil en tu caso, pero al menos deberías intentarlo. También dice que pronto tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a una persona especial que te sacará de la soledad.

Lo miró con los ojos llenos de malicia antes de hacerle un guiño.

Yamato se encontró suspirando.

¿Por qué había tenido que mudarse al mismo edificio en el centro de Tokio en el que vivía Mimi Tachikawa? Era su suerte, _probablemente_.

Le alegraba haberse reencontrado con Sora y, pese a que se _quejaba_ de haberse encontrado con Taichi, también estaba agradecido de tenerlo de vuelta en su vida. Yamato tenía recuerdos de ellos de aquella infancia lejana en Odaiba, memorias que había guardado tan celosamente como la imagen de su familia antes del divorcio y la separación. Sus amigos habían hecho el tiempo más soportable.

No era el caso de Mimi porque no la había recordado hasta que ella le comentó que solía usar un gran sombrero rosa y que habían ido a la _misma_ escuela durante la primaria y, peor, dijo que ella _sí_ se acordaba de él. No le había gustado no ser memorable y habían empezado con el pie izquierdo en el viaje del recuerdo compartido.

Yamato luego recordó, claramente, a la niña caprichosa que se vestía de vaquera, que iba perdiendo su sombrero a cada rato. No había sido _más_ memorable que Sora y su cabello color atardecer o Taichi y las goggles que adornaban su pelo revuelto, pero había sido más irritante que ellos en el pasado. Al menos, durante su época en Odaiba.

Yamato se preguntaba si hubiesen sido amigos cercanos, Mimi y él, si no se hubiera mudado a Shimane con su padre al terminar el séptimo grado. Sora y Taichi habían terminado como pareja, cosa que no le sorprendía. Pero no tenía idea de lo que habría cambiado si él se hubiese quedado en esa ciudad, si hubiese crecido con ellos y los cuatro hubiesen decidido a vivir juntos en un departamento en lugar de que el destino los hubiese llevado a la deriva por casualidad. Tampoco es que importase mucho.

Yamato ya tenía suficientes posibilidades que _jamás_ podrían ser.

—Hay algo que no entiendo…

Mimi se quedó en silencio y él se volvió para mirarla, a pesar de sí mismo. El silencio, por mucho que él quisiera tenerlo, no correspondía cuando ella estaba presente.

Una ráfaga de irritación lo recorrió al ver su sonrisa, esperándolo.

—¿Por qué no te gusta tu cumpleaños, Yamato? Es un día importante. Y además es _tu_ día. Es importante celebrarlo.

La pregunta sobre la fecha de su cumpleaños había parecido inocente en su momento. Pero él debería haber sabido que habría consecuencias: Taichi y Mimi, que no eran precisamente los más _maduros_ de su grupo, se habían molestado (excesivamente, en su opinión) que no hubiese dicho nada el día en cuestión y por ello sus saludos y regalos hubiesen llegado con retraso. Pensó que podrían olvidarlo. Sin embargo, obviamente, no actuarían de acuerdo a su idea.

A Yamato no le gustaba su cumpleaños. Mimi era caprichosa y eso no debería ser nada nuevo. En los pocos meses que llevaban conviviendo y en lo que recordaba de ella, era evidente.

—Claro que hay razones para que no te guste… Pero… A mí me gusta celebrar y regalar cosas y me alegra saber las fechas. El próximo año lo _recordaré_.

Hizo un sonido evasivo con su bajo. ¿No le habían hecho esa promesa antes, también? Hiroaki Ishida olvidaba la fecha cada año; igual que su abuela Kinu olvidaba que no tenía un solo nieto llamado _Yamatotakeru_. Y Natsuko...

Las cuerdas suspiraron más alto que Mimi.

—No sabes lo que pasará el próximo año. Tal vez ya no viva más aquí o tú te mudes a Estados Unidos con la beca que quieres conseguir.

—¿Por qué eres tan amargado?

Mimi siempre era directa. Mucho más que Taichi y, definitivamente, tenía mucho menos tacto que Sora.

—¿Por qué eres tan infantil?

Ella frunció el ceño, claramente ofendida.

—No se puede conversar contigo, ¿te das cuenta? Siempre te lo tomas todo tan… tan… a _tu_ manera.

Levantó una ceja. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo minuto.

—Solo estoy diciendo —dijo—, que _no_ puedes saber lo que pasará el próximo año. Puede que no tengas la intención pero que te olvides de todas formas. Si lo prometes ahora solo me darás razones para enojarme cuando no lo hagas.

—Lo recordaré —insistió Mimi y toda su postura hacía eco de la terquedad en su voz. Cruzó los brazos en su pecho y él apostaba que así se veía como la adolescente que no llegó a conocer—. Además, yo _sí_ te recordaba.

Y había algo en la insistencia en su mirada que lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Sigues molesta por eso?

Mimi resopló.

—Por _supuesto_ , Yamato. Te olvidaste de que existía después de la canción tan bonita que tocaste para _mí._

Espera.

Espera…

 _—¿Qué?_

Mimi sacudió la cabeza pero sonreía.

—Eres terrible, ¿sabes? Sigues restando puntos. Sí, tocaste una canción para mí. Con tu armónica. Una vez, cuando me encontraste llorando por… por _algo_. Te sentaste conmigo en el patio de la escuela y tocaste la armónica. Y me hiciste sentir mejor. Sin una palabra.

El recuerdo pulsaba en su cabeza y la imagen era como un espejismo. Había sido al regreso de las vacaciones, no mucho antes de que él dejase la escuela.

—Llevabas estrellas en tu cabello—comentó.

—Y no tenía mi sombrero. Fue cuando recién volvía de vivir en Estados Unidos y me sentía mal por haber dejado a mis amigos otra vez —dijo Mimi. Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te acuerdas de la canción?

 _Sí_.

La recordaba. Y con un impulsó, dejó el bajo.

La armónica descansaba en el cajón de su mesita de noche y se levantó para ir a buscarla. El sonido había quedado profundamente grabado porque lo consolaba, porque incluso en aquella época él se había sentido apagado y la música había sido su escape. Los ojos de Mimi lo siguieron hasta que regresó y su sonrisa solo creció con cada nota que inundó el pequeño espacio compartido.

Al final, el silencio los consumió.

—¿Crees que me acordaré de tu cumpleaños ahora? —preguntó ella, suavemente.

Mimi tenía que tener la última palabra en una discusión, aparentemente, y Yamato no pudo dejar de sonreír.

—Sí —le dijo—. Te _creo_.

* * *

 **N/A** : Realmente espero que te haya gustado, Nica. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D

Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
